


K is for Kinky

by EmeraldEmbers07



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Multi, Submissive Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEmbers07/pseuds/EmeraldEmbers07
Summary: "Ashlee was amazing and could feel myself falling for her. But when Lucas came back, all of my confidence I’d gained in the past few days evaporated. I knew Lucas was more her style. His dark smirk, the way he hungrily stared her over. I could tell just by the way he talked to her he was better suited for her than I was. He seemed to naturally say the things she wanted to hear when I struggled to say anything at all. He was the devil to my angel, and she wasn’t looking to be saved. "This is a side story giving details to an event mentioned in my other story, Naptime. Bobby mentions giving into Ashlee's kinkier desires & finding himself. This story gives life to that event. Its very explicit & lewd. I felt like including it in Naptime really took away from the story as Naptime is intended to be a journey of love & growth.  However, I feel like we got to experience Ashlee's journey of growth but not Bobby's so I've decided to include this story here in a separate piece.I'm actually very uncomfortable writing such a graphic piece yet feel its important to tell his journey. Oh well - I suppose I'll take a page from my Bobby's book & break new boundaries myself. Here goes!
Relationships: Lucas Koh/Bobby McKenzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. I is for Insecurity

The song's fast tempo was winding down as the DJ mixed in a slower, more melodic track, making couples move into pairs for a slow dance. I looked around for Ashlee, but I didn't see her anywhere. Come to think of it; I had lost track of her once I landed into a dance-off with Noah. I had to admit it; the man could dance! I regretted being outshined by the quiet librarian, but in the end, I had to bow to him as the victor. He'd earned it.

I wiped my sweaty brow before I noticed the black line on my finger. I must have gotten it on me when I helped Ashlee with her eyeliner before the party. Doing a great eyeliner was a skill I perfected from having to do my stage makeup during my touring days in a punk band. I wiped the mark against the side of my shorts as I approached Lottie and Gary, hoping it would come off but to no avail.

Gary and Lottie had their arms around each other as they swayed to the music. Lottie's cheeks pinked as she laughed about something private before I broke in. "Hey – do you know where Ashlee is?" I asked. Lottie shook her head and looked to me. "Haven't seen her since she went to grab a drink." Gary gave me a hesitant glance. "I saw Lucas following after her to the kitchen. Maybe they're in there talking." I felt my stomach drop. They both looked at me sympathetically, knowing that there had been, uh, complications between Ashlee and me. I had confided in them that I was worried Lucas would be more her type. I was afraid I would lose her to him.

I hated that I was ruining their romantic moment, so I put on a smile I didn't feel. "Cool – I'll just go say hi then. You two just look so cute I could eat you up!" I said, pinching their cheeks, earning a chuckle from Gary while Lottie swatted my hand away with a 'death to you' scowl. "I did not spend an hour on my makeup for your sweaty hands to mess it up, Bobs." She ducked my hand before her scowl melted into a smile for me. She was like a kid sister, and I was happy to see her smile more. I knew it was because of Gary; he was right for her. I was pretty sure she was going to be the death of him – but that was his choice to make, and he'd seemed happy to make it.

I darted across the lawn and yelled out for Ashlee but heard no reply. My stomach dropped again as old fears rose in me. She was alone with Lucas. I wasn't enough, said the voice in my head. I never was.

I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I was falling hard for Ashlee. She saw me, the real me behind all the shields, and she liked what she saw there. Not only did she not judge my sense of humor, but she also kept paces right beside me. Instead of getting frustrated with me when I struggled to express how I felt, she helped me put into words what I really meant. I'd never had a girl who wasn't always complaining that I didn't open up enough or telling me I needed to grow up. She was this adorably sexy little prankster who understood me. She was pure magic, and I loved every moment I got to spend with her. Over the past few days, all my doubts about myself seemed to evaporate with her.

Then - Lucas Koh came back. Charming, posh, confident, and well-educated Lucas Koh, who was everything I was not. I knew Ashlee and Lucas had an inferno of a connection before he left the villa. It was a stark contrast to our relationship, which was more like smoldering embers. I was so worried he'd turn her head, but I kept my tongue. I didn't want to seem like the jealous boyfriend and chase her off. Besides, there was nothing I could do. The lass would have to choose. It would be me, or it wouldn't. I didn't stand in the way of them hanging out, but I saw the way Lucas looked at her, hungry eyes consuming her every curve. He wanted her.

The most fucked up part of it all? I liked it. I liked parading her in front of him, watching him want her, and knowing she was mine. I'd always like teasing other men with my women but never pushed boundaries before. Here in the Love Island villa, you didn't have much choice. The entire game was about grafting on people in a tiny little fishbowl. I found I got a rush out of the game. I just had to hope it didn't bite me in the ass like I was afraid it would.

The thing was that while Ashlee and I were perfect by day, we had … complications… by night. I wasn't shy about sex; I actually thought I was quite adventurous before Ashlee. I'd had collections of sex toys with my exes and loved to explore what got a lass off. Bringing women to orgasm was a thrilling game for me, and I'd never had any complaints. The exact opposite actually, not that I was a kiss and brag type.

But Ashlee was a whole different galaxy from what I knew. All my tricks, jokes, or seductive touches that girls I'd known loved seemed to push her away. Anytime I tried to be romantic with her, she'd nearly scowl at me in frustration. She had a dark edge to her that I didn't know what to do with. Our alone time usually ended up in her taking control, aggressively, and me being utterly uncomfortable for half of it. She'd ask me for things that I swore girls didn't like; rough things, dirty things.

Part of me liked it, the raw animality of it. I'd never had sex the way she liked it, and it was thrilling and new. But I always ended up hating myself for liking it after the fact. I was starting to become a little more used to it, but in the pit of my stomach, it still felt wrong somehow. Last time I left a small bruise, and I was done. This … this isn't what sex is supposed to be. She seemed proud of the bruise, saying she liked having my mark. To say I was confused was a fucking understatement.

Realizing I couldn't just avoid being alone with her for the rest of our time in the villa, I'd finally asked Gary for help. We'd had a long conversation around it. I'd learned a lot more than I ever thought to know about alternative sexual lifestyles. Gary thinks she's something called a submissive, which I still don't entirely understand. He says she likes to have someone take control of her, dominate her, and use her. Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn; it couldn't be farther from my nature. It would be so easy for me to judge her, except I'd always ended up liking our intense sex in the moment – so what did that say about me? Maybe deep down, I was a monster and had been denying it all this time.

I told Gary that I felt like a monster for liking the sex we were having, and he assured me it was natural. That I needed to let go and push my boundaries. He said that I wasn't a monster for responding to what she wanted. If she were afraid or upset, then I'd be a monster. I wasn't convinced, but I was trying. I tried so hard to keep her pleased. I'd never had to work so hard to please a woman before. I felt like a bumbling virgin all over again.

So, when Mr. Posh Britches Lucas came back, all of my confidence I'd gained in the past few days evaporated. I knew Lucas was more her style. His intense leer her over with a hunger in his eyes. I could tell by the way he talked to her he was better suited for her than I was. He seemed to naturally say the things she wanted to hear when I struggled to say anything at all. He was the devil to my angel, and she wasn't looking to be saved.

The party's music blasted as I continued searching through the villa looking for the pair. I'd checked everywhere but the rooftop terrace, which made me nervous. You went to the rooftop for one of three reasons; to have a private conversation, to get some alone time, or to hookup. I edged towards the terrace's door, and I could hear two voices on the other side. It was Ashlee and Lucas.

The door was ajar, so I peeked through. Ashlee and Lucas sat on the couch facing each other. They weren't too close, but close enough for an intimate conversation. Lucas was grafting on her hard, laying it on thick. I heard him deliver a perfect line with a smoldering look. I had to give it to the man; he was smooth. He was saying the things I knew she'd want to hear, and my stomach twisted as I waited for her to go for it.


	2. C is for Curiosity

I waited for Ashlee to go for the perfect line Lucas had just given her as they talked on the rooftop terrace couch. She surprised me by frowning instead. "Lucas, please don't. I know we had something before you left, but I'm with Bobby now. He's who I want to be with." She leaned away slightly. Lucas paused, looking almost shocked. "Oh. I. I'm sorry, Ash. I just assumed it was just for show. He … doesn't really seem like your type." Lucas said in his posh British accent as he looked at her with an earnest apology. "I know, I was surprised too," she chuckled, "But I really like him even though we're an odd match. I think… I think he might be good for me, you know?"

Lucas gave her a genuine smile. "I’m … glad you found each other then. Though I won’t lie – I’m disappointed we won’t get to finished what we started. It could have been fun.” Lucas gave her a knowing look that said whatever they had started was intense - and sexual. Ashlee shrugged. “It was just a bit of fun, Lucas. I wasn’t your first, I won’t be your last.” He chuckled at that. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a goddess on your knees. I hope he knows what he has with you. You’re such a perfect little sub.” I watched a blush spread across her cheeks as my stomach dropped. Submissive, just as Gary had said. Turns out, Lucas was more a part of her alternative lifestyle than I thought. I was so screwed.

“He does know how special I am… and … I feel the same way about him.” Shock slammed through me, followed by warmth. She genuinely liked me. Lucas smiled. “Message received,” he told her as he leaned back against his seat and to give her space. “So, what about the outside world? What did you do when you got out of the villa,” she asked him, changing the subject. “Ah! It was far different than I expected. We’re such celebrities now. I had to stop riding my bike for a while else I’d get swarmed by people who I didn’t know trying to talk to me. It’s wild!”

Just like that, they were talking about something benign as if they hadn’t been talking about something so sexual right before. I was still stunned for a moment as I watched Lucas telling Ashlee about his post villa adventures. She chose me. Ashlee chose – me! There was Lucas right in front of her, the dark knight in lust throwing himself at her, and she wanted me. Even with some of the struggles we were having, she chose me. My heart warmed, and a little of that confidence Lucas had stolen returned.

I realized I couldn’t eavesdrop the entire conversation without being a creeper, so I gently opened the door and walked out. “Oi, you two! You’re missing the party!” I chirped as I stepped out. Ashlee turned to me and gave me a smile that warmed me to my toes. Disappointment flashed across Lucas’s features but then melted into a smile. “I was a little partied out, and Ashlee was kind enough to keep me company,” Lucas said. “That’s my lass, always there when you need her,” I replied as I kissed her temple before sitting down behind her. I knew she didn’t like to be crowded, so I gave her a little space.

She caught me off guard when she leaned her back against me. I knew she was saying, _I’m Bobby’s_ , to Lucas. I could have whooped in joy but hid my elation behind a casual facade. I leaned into her a little and rested my chin on her shoulder as I looked at Lucas. He was a good sport, but I could tell that losing to me was pissing him off. I’m sure Mr. Posh M’Gosh was double pissed that he was losing to some Glaswegian baker. That just made me feel smugger.

I let the two of them carry on in the conversation. I caught pieces, stories about the outside world, and what the public thought. I was too happy that Ashlee chose me when it mattered most when no one would know if she had or hadn’t, to pay much attention.

I was watching Lucas as he looked at Ashlee. He’d remember I was there and look away. It brought me some sick pleasure to throw the man off. I also liked that he noticed just how hot the little dress was on Ashlee. She was a magnificent woman and deserved appreciation.

A depraved thought crossed my mind. I’m not sure where it came from, but I held my attention. Usually, I’d have pushed it away, but Gary had said that I needed to start exploring my boundaries. Now was a good time as any I supposed.

I brought my hand slyly to Ashlee’s shoulder and started playing with the thin strap of her dress. I moved the strap back and forth, making the front of her dress dip slightly on the downstroke. It was making the top peak of her breast come into view, then disappear. The movement caught Lucas’ eye, causing him to glance at her chest. He darted his eyes away when he realized I was watching him. My cock twitched.

I don’t know why I found it thrilling to tease other men, especially a cocky, self-centered guy like Lucas, but I did. I loved knowing they wanted something that was mine. Usually, I’d start feeling guilty and stop, but this time I didn’t. That was because of Ashlee. I knew she was an exhibitionist herself; she’d told me as much. With other lasses, I never wanted to put them in a situation that would make them uncomfortable. With Ashlee, I knew this was more likely to make her feel appreciated than insulted. I was curious just how far I would be okay with going. I continued to pull the strap ever so slowly down Ashlee’s shoulder.

When it was just on the outside of the top of her shoulder, she turned to look at me quizzically. She knew I was being strange and wanted to see if I realized what I was doing to poor Lucas. I loved that she and I could communicate with just a glance. I gave her a warm smile and shrugged. She returned my smile with a confused brow before turning back to Lucas to continue their conversation. A thought came into my head, curiosity more than a desire.

While Lucas was busy telling a story, I brought my mouth to her ear from behind her. To Lucas, I’m sure it looked like I was smelling her hair. “Do you trust me?” I asked her in a whisper. She kept her eyes on Lucas as if she was listening to him, but she gave a small nod. “I think I know of something that will make us both happy.” I kissed the back of her head as she stiffened a little in surprise. I went back to playing with her strap, sliding it more down her arm until it was just in danger of making the front of her dress fall. I watched Lucas stop talking and focus on her nearly exposed breast. Ashlee’s breath picked up as Lucas looked her over while I held her. I felt her breath picked up in excitement as she leaned against my chest. She liked that I was toying with the other man.

That was my lass, ever the naughty little minx. When Lucas's eyes met mine, I kissed Ashlee’s shoulder but keep my eyes on his, daring him. “Ummm… I think I’ll leave you two be. Looks like you need to catch up more than I do.” Lucas announced as he shifted to stand, suddenly uncomfortable. “No, stay, Lucas! We haven’t seen you in a long time. Catching up is good.” I told him with an innocent smile and a cheerful tone. I watched Lucas pause, considering if maybe he was overreacting. I knew, just knew, he was thinking there was no way I was doing this on purpose - not silly little innocent Bobby. It gave me a sick satisfaction.

Lucas decided he was overthinking things and leaned back on the seat. Wanting to toy with him, I waited until he relaxed again. Then without warning, I pulled the strap past her shoulder until Ashlee’s breast was entirely on display. I felt her breath catch in anticipation. “Besides, don’t you think catching up is so much fun!” I announced with glee as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

Ashlee squirmed in her seat under Lucas’ gaze. She liked that I had exposed her to Lucas, and that made my cock harden. I loved turning her on, but even more, I discovered I liked that she was letting me do this, that she wanted me to do this. When I peered at Lucas, he was looking at her breast with wide eyes. I could tell that even though he was confused, he was also turned on. I liked that my lass could turn him on. She deserved the attention.

“I’m … not sure what’s going on here.” Lucas said hesitantly. I grinned at him like he was daft and pulled the other side of her dress down until the fabric pooled around her lower rib cage, exposing both of her breasts. The light night breeze made her nipples pebble into hard little peaks that caused my mouth water. I wondered if Lucas’ mouth was watering looking at them too.

When Lucas didn’t move, I chided him. “Seriously pal, you’ve been staring down my woman since you got back like she was top choice meat. Here she is on a silver platter, and you’re just going to sit there?”. “I .. I.. uhh..” “You … uh … what?” I goaded him. I was enjoying knocking him off-center. Lucas’ gaze returned to Ashlee’s breast with a longing look. “Well … go on.” I told him. We both looked at Ashlee to be sure she was okay with this. She beamed a seductive smile at Lucas that dared him. I knew she was excited by this. He looked at both of us for reassurance, to be sure he understood us before he reached his hand outward.


	3. T is for Trust

I held my breath as I watched Lucas’s hand reach to caress Ashlee’s breast. This was it; this was one of those moments where you learned everything about yourself. This was a test about how much I could handle. It was one thing to show her off in front of him, but it was another entirely to let him touch her. I had no idea how I would react. 

Finally, his hand cupped around her breast. I continued to hold my breath as I watched his fingers gently kneed her. I expected anger, jealousy, or even shame to wash over me. When Ashlee moaned under Lucas’s hand, it was exciting heat I felt instead. I knew she was enjoying this; I could tell by the way her hips involuntarily moved against me. 

Lucas nervously kept looking to me for a reaction. That dark joy came over me again at the fact that he was basically asking me for permission. When he realized I wasn’t going to stop him, he started fondling her with excitement. I watched his hand greedily grope her. She let out another soft little moan as she leaned against me. His fingers rolled around her nipple, causing Ashlee to buck her hips against me. My cock hardened at her reaction. There was something about watching another man touch her, and watching her turn him on that thrilled me. What the hell was wrong with me?

Ashlee turned to me with lust and wonder in her eyes. “Are we really doing this?” she asked me in a breathy whisper. I could tell she was cautious, not for her sake but for mine. “I would do anything to make you happy,” I told her as I kissed her temple. She frowned a little. “I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” She had remorse in her eyes, and that wasn’t what I wanted to see. “Trust me. This isn’t just for you.” I told her with a heated smile. I saw Lucas lean closer to her as she looked at me, his hands still working her breasts.

I decided I wanted to see more. I was going to see just how far was too far. I put my finger on her chin and guided her back to look at Lucas. Their faces were inches apart. Lucas sought me with a question in his eyes, and I nodded once. Without hesitation, he took Ashlee’s mouth with his.

Gods and heaven and hell, she looked so fucking hot as Lucas kissed her. How intense my arousal flared as I watched her respond to him shocked me. Something was seriously fucking wrong with me, but at the moment I didn’t care. I’d psychoanalyze and tear myself apart about it later. Deep down, I was proud that this was turning me on. This wasn’t just some kinky adventure for me. This was my attempt at accepting her more deviant nature; to find common ground with her. If I could be turned on by this, then maybe we stood a chance.

I noticed she started rocking her hips against the couch, trying to get friction. I was cruel, wasn’t I? Turning her on this much and not letting her have any release. Cruel wasn’t my nature, so I swung my leg around and moved in behind her until her back was flat to my chest. I wrapped an arm around her waist and began to caress her through the fabric of her dress. My hand slid between her thighs, and she moaned into Lucas’s lips, making my cock twitch against her ass. She was so fucking wet; I could feel it through the fabric she was so soaked. I continued caressing her, causing her to arch her back into me. Her response made her breasts press into Lucas’s eager palms. Overwhelmed with need, she started kissing him frantically. That was my little lass, ever so needy. I felt her hand rub up against my thigh and clench at me; her way of letting me know how much she was enjoying this.

Lucas pulled back and looked at the two of us. His eyes focused on my hand as I played with her, transfixed as if in a spell. He looked back at me. “I’m not sure where this is going?” “Hmmm… me either.” I told him honestly. “I’m not surprised Ashlee is into this. I knew she was a kinky girl. But you, Bobby, I have to admit I’m shocked that you’re into this?” “To be honest, I’m not.” Ashlee stiffened and turned to look at me. I wish she hadn’t. This would be easier if Ashlee wasn’t looking at me. “I’m not into this, but she is. I’m … I’m not sure I can keep her satisfied.” I told him honestly, my worst fears laid out for everyone to hear. Gary explained that alternative relationships depended on honesty, vulnerability, and, most of all, trust. I guess I was trying that on for size tonight too.

“What! Bobby, no!” she cried with a panicked voice. She tried to turn to me, but I gripped her waist to keep her where she was. I needed space from her emotions to say what I needed to say, to take the next step. Once the wave of anxiety subsided a little, I looked her in the eyes. With all the love I had, I told her, “I can learn, Ashlee.” Tears welled in her eyes as a frown swallowed her smile. I knew what she was thinking. She thought she was a monster; that she had pushed me too far. She was partially right, she had led me to this decision, but this was my decision - this was my choice. These were my boundaries to push, and anything I decided to do tonight wasn’t her fault. I needed to tell her that.

I bore into Lucas’s eyes with more resolve than I’ve ever had in my life. “I want you to show me how to fuck my lass the way she likes to be fucked.” Lucas’s eyes darkened as a grin spread across his face. “Let me get this straight, you want to watch me fuck your woman, and you’re going to what, take notes?” It was Lucas’ turn to goad me, but I didn’t care. I was serious. “That’s the gist of it, yeah.”.

“Ashlee?” Lucas questioned, seeking her opinion. She never stopped looking at me. “I don’t want to do anything he doesn’t want me to do,” she replied with remorse. I needed to prove to her that this was my choice. I grabbed her hand from my thigh and pulled it up till her palm was on my hard cock. I wanted her to feel how hard I was, proof that I wanted this.

“I love watching him touch you, Ashlee. I love watching you respond to him. I _want_ to watch him fuck you. I want to watch you cum for him.” I told her. Excitement danced in her eyes. Knowing this was turning her on made my nerves settle.

A small smile came across her lips. “Well, I do aim to please my man,” she said coyly before giving a shrug to Lucas that said, carry on then. Lucas tapped his chin in thought with a mischievous grin. “He’s asking me to teach him how to fuck you. I’m assuming this means you’re into domination, and he’s a lover boy?” Lucas asked simply without judgment. She nodded. “Do I have your permission to take control then? To fuck you however I please, to demand whatever I want of you?” He watched her with a greedy, intimidating leer. She swallowed and nodded. “Limits?” he continued. “I … I don’t like to be choked.” He nodded in acceptance. I watched the two exchange what seemed more like a legal negotiation than sexy pillow talks. “Gagged?” he probed. She nodded without hesitation making Lucas grin.

Yeah, Ashlee liked to be gagged. I remembered the first time she’d given me a blowjob she’d asked me to ‘face-fuck’ her, in her words. I thought I had misunderstood her, that wasn’t something women liked. When I hesitated, she grabbed my ass and forced my length down her throat. I was absolutely shocked. The girls I had been with before definitely wouldn’t have liked me pushing so hard into their mouths. It was a blowjob for the history books. I felt guilty about it afterward, though. I didn’t want to treat her so roughly.

Lucas looked at me for a moment, full of confidence and control. He raised an eyebrow, asking me if I was sure. He was giving me a way out of this. My stomach flipped. Something told me if I said yes, there was no going back. I gave him a short nod. “I hope you know what you are doing, Bobby,” he warned me with care in his voice. In a flash, the empathy in Lucas’s eyes disappeared and in its place was a stern, sharp edge.

Lucas stood and wrapped his hand into Ashlee’s hair, pulling her off of my lap. The sudden change in demeanor from him stunned me. Lucas directed Ashlee to stand in front of him as he prowled around her. He looked over her curves in a slow, lascivious glare that sent a shiver down my spine. It was sexy over creepy, but just barely.

“You do have a fit little body, Ashlee. I’ve had so many things in mind to do to you. I guess I finally get my chance. Hrrrrmmm… what should I do first.” He said with an eager lilt to his voice. He walked around her, studying her with an impressive weight to his gaze. “Let’s get you out of this dress, shall we!” He reached out and jerked the dress down without unzipping it. The fabric bit into Ashlee’s waist, leaving red welts before giving way at the seam. The tattered fabric drifted to her feet. It looked painful, but her eyes shone with excitement.

“My my, no panties. You are a little slut, aren’t you.” He whispered at her ear before his hand struck out against her ass, making her jump. I watched as a red handprint appeared against her skin. Her breathing picked up, and she whimpered. “Well, I guess I’ll have to find something other than panties to gag you with to keep you quiet, won’t I,” he told her with mock remorse.

Emotions ran through me at a rapid pace. I felt protective of Ashlee. I felt dirty for watching this. Yet, in a growing wave, I was excited to see what would happen next. I couldn’t pretend that I didn’t find Lucas dominating her hot. Watching her getting turned on by it made it all the better.

Lucas grabbed Ashlee’s hair into his hands again. He pulled her head back as he took a nipple into his mouth, lavishing it before biting and releasing it. He then pressed Ashlee down by her hair until she was on her knees before him. One-handed, Lucas undid his pants and released his hard shaft. Immediately, he inserted his length into Ashlee’s mouth, guiding her on to him by her hair. “That’s a good girl, swallow my cock,” Lucas crooned at her as he slipped into her mouth.

Holy fucking hell, watching Ashlee’s mouth as it filled with Lucas’s cock was the sexiest thing I’d seen. Lucas wasn’t gentle as he pushed into her, his eyes fixed where her mouth worked at him. I could hear Ashlee moaning and gagging slightly as Lucas worked her mouth. I knew it was such a weird thought to think she was beautiful like this, but I did.

“Your woman is such a good little cock sucker, Bobby. She so hungry for it she’s drooling all over herself,” Lucas told me, and we heard Ashlee moan around his cock. I remembered she liked the dirty talk, though I was no good at it. I’m far better at making girls laugh than pulling off what Lucas was saying. Regardless, I thought I’d give it a try. “Yes, she is. She’ll swallow your cum too.” I told him pleased to find my voice sounded sultry rather than showing the nerves I felt. Lucas and Ashlee both moaned at that. To my surprise, Ashlee wasn’t the only one who liked the dirty talk. I felt weird about doing something that turned on another man, but it was also kind of thrilling to have that power. I felt that surge of demented pleasure I felt earlier when I was teasing Lucas return.

“Mmmm, such a good little cum swallowing slut. I should have known.” Lucas cooed to Ashlee with appreciation. Lucas pulled Ashlee’s hair until she released her mouth from him, gasping when he sprang free. “You’re good with your mouth, but let’s see how good you are with that pussy of yours, shall we?” Lucas told her. He released her and walked across from the couch. Lucas removed his clothes, folding them neatly on the seat before sitting down on the floor. He leaned against the opposite couch, positioning so I could see everything. With a flick of his hand, Lucas summoned Ashlee to him. She came to stand in front of him before he put his hands on her hips. He turned her to face me, then started to guide her down to his lap.


	4. L is for Love

As Lucas guided Ashlee’s hips down to his, I saw that she was watching me intently, as if she wanted my approval. I noticed when she was sucking on Lucas’s cock that she was also stealing peeks at me. It dawned on me that even though Lucas was in control of this scenario, it was me that she wanted to please. It warmed my heart, and any self-doubt I had was melting away. 

It was such a weird way to find it, but I found the connection with all of this I had been missing. I could be kinky with Ashlee, and we could still love each other. With that, I was able to let go of my doubt, my fears, my guilt, and just enjoy my ability to give her this moment. Gary was right; kink was more about discovering yourself than pure depravity.

I stared into Ashlee’s eyes, showing her the love and awe I felt for her. It wasn’t lost on me the sheer irony of watching your woman about to take another man’s cock that you realize that you were in love with her. Yet, here I was having that exact moment.

I watched as Lucas pushed Ashlee down onto him by her hips. My cock tightened painfully as I watched Ashlee’s face scrunch in pleasure when Lucas slipped into her. She let out a gasp, overwhelmed as his girth stretched her wide. He pulled out once and settled immediately back into her. Without hesitation, he started pounding up into Ashlee, his face tightening in concentration.

I watched on with awe, enjoying the scene before me. Lucas looked around Ashlee to me and smirked. He then brought his hand down hard on Ashlee’s sensitive inner thigh with a hard slap, leaving a red welt in its wake. The sharp sound made me jump. “Display,” he commanded her with a hard voice. She whimpered and scrambled to spread her legs wide on the outside of Lucas’s thighs. “Let’s show your man what you look like with me filling that slutty pussy of yours.” Lucas balanced her on him with his hands, and I watched transfixed as Lucas’s cock slipped into her. I’d always liked watching porn where you could see penetration, but real life was so much more erotic.

Lucas began pumping into Ashlee with hard trusts. Slapping sounds filled the air as flesh met flesh, almost in rhythm with the fast club music playing below in the yard. Ashlee closed her eyes at the pleasure of Lucas filling her as her moans and pants echoed. Lucas wrapped his hand into her hair and positioned her face so she couldn’t look anywhere but at me. “What do you think Bobby thinks about watching me slam into your tight little pussy, Ash? Hrmm? Think he’s disgusted … at what a little slut you are, letting me fill you right in front of him? Uhhh … think he’s ashamed of his woman? Or I wonder if he’s aroused at how wanton you are,” Lucas sneered. “Stand up, Bobby … take off your pants,” Lucas commanded with a growl that left no room for hesitation.

Before I knew it, I was standing up and fumbling with the button of my shorts. I didn’t expect his command to have an effect on me, but it did. I nervously struggled three times with the button before I finally had it undone. I slipped the shorts from my hips with a nervous fumble, and my erection sprang free. I wouldn’t call myself overly endowed. To be honest, I was around average. When I was really aroused, though, I could grow larger than average. It was an odd blessing of being a grower over a shower. Right now, I don’t think I’ve ever been this aroused.

I tried to step out of my shorts and nearly tripped. I looked up embarrassed to find Lucas giving me the ‘really’ look. Then Lucas gave me a knowing grin when his eyes settled on my manhood. “Well, looks like your man likes watching you get fucked by me after all,” Lucas told her, and she whimpered. I noticed Ashlee staring at me. She was so turned on that I was watching her get fucked, her eyes begging me. “Your girl is a screamer, isn’t she? She’s getting so loud. How about we do something to shut her up?” Lucas asked me. I stood there baffled, having no idea what he meant. He stared back, waiting for me the get the clue. “Stick your big cock down her throat,” Lucas offered when I didn’t get it. Oh, that.

I remembered that she liked being faced-fucked, but I still wasn’t comfortable with it. I walked to stand in front of her before hesitating. She was riding Lucas’s lap, looking up at me as if she was in heaven, and my cock in her mouth was all she wanted. I took a note from watching Lucas earlier and wrapped my hand into her hair. Holding her in place, I moved my cock to her lips with my other hand.

She opened for me and began sucking me in earnest, moaning around me. It felt exquisite. I’d been hard for so long watching Lucas and Ashlee fuck, and I hadn’t touched myself once. To finally be touched, to finally get some sort of friction was overwhelming. The sight, the sounds, the feel of Ashlee’s mouth around me – I snapped. My hesitancy disappeared, and I started pumping into her mouth in earnest, gaining a stifled moan of pleasure from her.

“Oh, fuck. We’re gonna … we’re gonna make your girl cum, Bobby. I can feel her clenching at me.” Lucas told me, and I felt my balls tighten. The idea of her cuming with my cock in her mouth as Lucas pounded into her was just too much. “Second … lesson,” Lucas grunted, “Asphyxiation can make an orgasm… more intense.” I felt Lucas’ hand on the back of mine wrapped in Ashlee’s hair as he pushed her head on to my cock all the way to the base. He held her there as she screamed out her orgasm around me.

The sensation overwhelmed me. I started cumming into Ashlee’s throat as she instinctively swallowed me down. She screamed again as a second orgasm slammed through her. This time, her eyes rolled back in her head, the muffled sound sending vibrations through my cock. Lucas’ hand released mine, and I pulled away from her, not wanting to block her airway for too long. She took a large breath and gasped. Lucas jerked her off of him and grabbed his cock in a tight grip. “Holy fuck, your girl has a vice for a pussy. She almost had me cuming with her!” he complained.

I couldn't make sense of anything as my intense orgasm robbed me of my thoughts. I looked down to see Ashlee curled on the floor, twitching with aftershocks. I laid down beside her and pulled her to me. When the aftershocks settled, she grabbed both sides of my face and stared at me like I was the only person in the world. “That was so fucking hot, Bobby,” she told me before she crashed her lips against mine. We kissed hungrily for several moments before we heard Lucas clear his throat. I looked up to see him looming over us both with a scowl on his face. When Ashlee turned her attention to Lucas, he snapped his fingers and pointed for her to come to him.

She slinked to her feet before kneeling in front of him like she was in trouble. Lucas grabbed her hair hard, making her crane her neck at the force. I was not okay with this. I started to get up but paused when Ashlee held out a hand. “Did you ask for permission to cum?” Lucas asked her with heat. “You almost made me cum. Did I ask you to make me cum?” Ashlee shook her head no the little that she could with Lucas holding her. “No, I didn’t,” Lucas growled at her, and she flinched. He released her then and walked over to the couch to sit at the edge. “Over my knees, Ashlee,” he commanded.

She shuffled over to Lucas and climbed over his lap, belly first. Lucas looked me in the eye with a silent command that told me to sit and watch. I worried about her, but she seemed to be going along with this, so I stayed where I was. Without warning, Lucas brought his hand down in a harsh slap against Ashlee’s ass cheek. She let out a guttural cry at the impact. He’d hit her hard, leaving an angry red handprint against her flesh. Lucas’s eyes bore into me as he raised his hand and brought it down again, making Ashlee jerk against him and whimper. Lucas took his other hand and wrapped it around her nape to hold her down.

He delivered more slaps as tears rolled over Ashlee’s face. My stomach twisted into knots. I wasn’t okay with this at all. I was about to stand up and stop this when I heard her moan. More slaps and her cries of pain turned into whines of pleasure. Holy shit, she was enjoying this. I’d never seen a girl get spanked before. I mean sure, I’d done it jokingly before but not like this. I had no idea it could be arousing for her. She looked at me with heated eyes, begging me.

The slaps stopped. Lucas began rubbing her tender, red skin as she laid across his lap. I watched as his hand began to rub between her legs in long, gliding movements as she rocked against his hand. Lucas started pressing a finger around her asshole, and I became transfixed. I watched as he pushed and released over and over until she finally opened and took his invading finger.

She moaned in pleasure at the intrusion, and my cock began to harden again. I watched her hips hungrily press back to Lucas’s exploring hand. He growled before slapping her ass hard. An angry red mark immediately appeared. He placed his free hand back on her neck and pinned her again. “Someone should have taught you how to be still and take it,” Lucas told her disapprovingly, and she stilled.

He continued working her ass with his finger until he could add another and then another. I had never been one for butt play. I had a girlfriend once who was into it, but I kept her busy with other things as it wasn’t something I wanted to venture into. It was surprisingly arousing to watch Lucas pin Ashlee as his fingers stretched her ass. I caught her looking at me, her eyes asking me if I liked what I saw.

I licked my lips and grinned at her. She moaned and closed her eyes in response. I needed to be a part of this, so I moved to sit next to her on the couch. I placed my hand into her hair and caressed her as she looked up at me. Her face was flush, her eyes glassy as she panted hard nearing an orgasm. I was going to watch her get off with Lucas plowing her ass with his fingers and a thrill shot through me. She was a goddess, my little lass. 

“Stand,” Lucas commanded her simply as he removed his hand from her before she could reach orgasm. It surprised me. I thought he’d let her finish. Disappointment and frustration crossed her features before she did as Lucas demanded. As she stood, he shifted to the other end of the couch and propped himself up to watch us. She stood there, obedient before him, and squeezed her legs tight in desperation. He stared at her for a moment with a condescending look. “Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to take care of your man?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Without hesitancy, Ashlee climbed on top of me. She positioned herself, grabbed my cock, and in one smooth motion, she slid down my length. My toes curled at the sensation of her enveloping me. This was my favorite place to be - inside her. Her hands came around both sides of my face, staring into my eyes with wonder, as she rode me. She kissed me then, hungry and eager. “Thank you,” she whimpered against my lips. “Anything…” I swallowed; my throat dry. “Anything for you.” I was altogether lost in her as she continued riding me, sending me closer to the edge.


	5. S is for Sharing

Ashlee was riding me at a feverous pace when I felt our joined weight being shifted suddenly. She stopped riding me and froze. “No, Lucas. Bobby’s too big. I can’t take you both,” she said with real fear in her voice as her face twisted in shock. I heard a slap, and Ashlee flinched. “You can, and you will,” Lucas commanded.

Having no idea what was going on, I leaned around her to see what was happening. I couldn’t see much, but I could see Lucas standing behind Ashlee. His cock was in his hand, and he was pressing his hips forward. Oh my god, he was trying to push into her ass with me still inside her I realized in shock. “Lucas, I don’t think that’s a good idea, mate,” I warned with alarm. Lucas fixed me with a stare that told me to back down, but I stared back, holding my ground. I wasn’t going to let this happen if she didn’t want it. No way in fucking hell.

“Its … its okay, Bobby. We can try,” she said nervously. “Are you sure? Cause I really don’t want you to do this if you don’t want to. I mean that, Ashlee.” I told her as I put my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me. I was trying to convince her not to do this. She bit her lip and nodded. “I’m sure,” she said in a near whisper. Lucas smacked her ass again. “Relax,” Lucas commanded.

I watched her try to control her breathing and focusing. “Relax Ashlee,” Lucas told her again. I was not happy with the way he was pressuring her and considered putting a stop to it no matter what she’d said. I heard Lucas sigh. “Ashlee, I promise you’ll enjoy this. You just need to relax. You can do this, babe,” he told her with real compassion in his voice for the first time since this began. I realized at that moment, his demeanor towards her was a bit of an act. He really did care about her, he was merely putting on a show for her. Interesting. I relaxed a little, knowing he wouldn’t actually force her into anything she didn’t want.

I didn’t understand why she wanted to see this through, but if she wanted it, I would help her. I started to gently caress her, trying to help her relax. “You’ve got this, Ashlee. You are so amazing, do you know that.” I told her sweet nothings while I rubbed her. I kissed her, pulling all her focus on to me and the touches I was giving her. Forever seemed to go by with me kissing and caressing her with care.

Ashlee grunted slightly against my lips before I felt a pressure at the base of my cock inside her. The sensation startled me. It inched and ebbed slowly as I felt more and more pressure sliding up against my length. Ashlee moaned and clenched around me. It dawned on me – I was feeling Lucas sliding into her ass from her pussy. The thought made my cock jump, and Ashlee shuttered. “Damn, you’re tight,” Lucas told her with effort. I could feel all of him in her, pressing down against the sensitive underside of my cock.

It was bizarre how good Lucas’s cock in Ashlee’s ass felt against me. We were all still for a moment as Ashlee panted and tremored. “Oh my god, you both feel so fucking good,” she rasped before she opened her eyes to meet mine. “I’m so full, Bobby, so completely full.” “You did it, babe. You’re taking both of us.” I congratulated her, moving her hair out of her face so I could watch her face distort with pleasure.

I loved the way she looked when she lost control. Lucas remained still; I’m assuming to let her adjust to him. I didn’t know a thing about anal sex, but it seemed like a sensitive thing. I thought he was trying to be careful. Ashlee began to press against both of us, trying to get friction. She couldn’t move much as we pinned her between us. “Fuck, I need more. Lucas, I need more,” she cried in frustration. I felt Lucas retract, a sudden void against me before he pressed all the way back in.

The movement created incredible sensations against me. I never imagined feeling another man’s cock against mine while we both fucked a girl would feel so good. It was dirty, raw - depraved. It was glorious. “Oh damn,” I murmured involuntarily. Ashlee pushed against Lucas when he was all the way in her again, eager for more. “So fucking good,” she said before her arms gave out and she collapsed against my chest. I loved feeling her laying against me, knowing she was overwhelmed with my cock filling her pussy while Lucas stretched her ass.

I could see Lucas now. He was intently watching Ashlee take us both. I realized I enjoyed watching him take pleasure from Ashlee just as much as I was enjoying her pleasure. All three of us in this sordid triangle of lust.

I wanted more friction. I tried to pull out and pushed back into Ashlee, but the angle was all wrong. I could move some but not as much as I wanted with her weight pinning me. Lucas looked up at me when he realized what I was doing and smirked. With that, he started to rhythmically fuck Ashlee’s ass.

The sensations sliding against me sent waves of pleasure through me. I gripped on to Ashlee with a groan. It took several tries, but Lucas and I found a shared rhythm as we took her in unison. Ashlee began screaming non-sense and tremoring against me. She loved this. I wrapped my hand into her hair with a gentle caress and gripped her to me, us both along for the ride Lucas was giving us. Lucas began pounding into Ashlee with earnest, causing all three of us to lose our absolute fucking minds.

I could feel Ashlee pulsing around me constantly as Lucas and I worked her body. I clutched her face to look at me. Her screams of ecstasy filling the night air as her face twisted in pure carnal bliss. I loved hearing her scream. “Cum for us, Ashlee. Cum with Lucas pounding your ass while I fill you completely,” I commanded her as I buried myself as deep as I could inside her.

She came hard, screaming so loud I was sure the rest of the villagers could hear her even over the loud music blaring on the yard. She came and came in what seemed like a never-ending orgasm. I could feel her squeezing Lucas and I both as she climaxed. With loud groans from both of us, we came soon after, chasing her orgasm.


	6. D is for Discovery

Ashlee laid limp against me, her breathing hard and desperate as she came off her high. Lucas had collapsed over her back for a moment as he caught his breath. I laid there, supporting all three of us. I somehow managed to still breathe under their combined weight. When I felt Lucas's weight shift away, I looked up to watch the man carefully pull away as he tried to catch his breath.

A wave of awe came over me. I couldn’t believe I’d just done this. I couldn’t believe _we_ just done this. I waited for the guilt and shame to come over me, but it didn’t happen this time. Ashlee turned her head to nuzzle into my neck. “Thank you,” she whispered before showing me rare affection with a kiss against my neck. She fell asleep against me, exhausted. No, I didn’t feel shame this time. I felt proud that I could make her happy like this. I brought my hand up and rubbed her back in loving circles.

I watched Lucas walk over to where Ashlee’s disheveled dress lay crumpled on the floor. He picked it up and cleaned himself off on her dress before tossing it back down. Anger rose in me at his sheer disregard for her belongings. _What a dick head_ , I thought. I scowled as I watched him pull his clothes on while pretending that we weren’t there. Annoyed with him, I returned my attention back to my beautiful lass.

I watched her beautiful face in awe as she dozed against me while I rubbed circles along her skin. I heard the terrace door open and close as Lucas left. It bothered me that he just left like that. He got what he wanted and left without a glance or a word. It felt kind of like a betrayal though that didn’t make sense, not really. Fine, whatever, I didn’t mind the alone time with my lass.

Softening, but still inside her, I was beginning to doze myself. I was spent after two orgasms and the acrobatics of the night. A smile took my lips as I thought about that Third Eye Blind song and began softly whisper-singing to Ashlee, _“… how do I get back to the place where I fell asleep inside you … “_ This song will have all new meaning for me now.

I startled when I heard the terrace door open. In a panic, I looked for something to cover Ashlee with, but relaxed when I saw it was Lucas. “I thought you might like some towels.” He smiled at me shyly. “And I brought a robe for Ashlee. I shredded her dress beyond repair earlier,” Lucas told me gently with his smooth posh voice. He sat the towels down within reach before grabbing a blanket and laying it over Ashlee as she slept against me. How he could change from dominating prick to being so kind and considerate was bewildering.

“So … this was all unexpected. Did you get from it what you hoped?” Lucas asked before taking a seat next to us. He fidgeted on the couch, betraying his nervousness. I had to take back my dick head comment from earlier, he was surprisingly kind. I gave him a grateful smile. “I think I did, yeah.” Lucas returned my smile and began to relax. “I’m assuming this was your first introduction to this world?” he assumed. I nodded my head in reply. “Definitely. I can’t say this is something I ever imagined being a part of. I’m glad I did it, though. I understand her more now.” I began brushing her hair with my fingers. “Do you have any questions?” he questioned. “You know, I don’t think I do. This is something I think you need to experience to understand more than talk about, you know.” “Indeed,” he replied.

I furrowed my brow as a thought came to me. “Actually, I do have one question.” “Hrmm?” “The first day you were in the villa and the group asked for your and Henrick’s numbers, you said it was only 7. That’s far less than any of us other lads. I … well … I’m confused about how you are part of this world,” I moved my hands to point out what we’d just done, “and still not have a higher count.” He chuckled.

Lucas dipped his head bashfully. “Just because I’m into kink does not mean I am promiscuous. I actually chose my partners very carefully. I think you’ll remember she’s the same way. I’ve been in dedicated relationships with all the women I’ve slept with long before we made it to the bedroom. The exception being Ashlee here and one other I regret. I've always been in committed and exclusive relationships. I don't mind being watched - but I do not share. I’m only interested in women who are mine. As for tonight, well, I’m more of an exhibitionist than a cuck.”

He noticed my confused expression and moved to explain. “An exhibitionist is someone who likes to be watched but not necessarily share. A cuck is short for cuckold. It is someone who likes to watch other people play with their woman. For some, it’s a thrill, some its shame play, others just like to see their women pleased. You, mate, are a cuck – though of which variety I don’t know. I, on the other hand, loath sharing.” I thought about what he said for a moment. “Makes sense why you didn’t mind me watching you with Ashlee now, but why did you have me join in?” Lucas took a breath and considered. “I had a hunch and decided to follow it."

I could tell he was deciding how much he wanted to share. After a deep breath, he decided to continue. Apparently fucking a guy's girlfriend with him broke down some sort of wall, imagine that. "My first serious girlfriend loved double penetration. I did it for her a few times with a close and trusted mate, but I hated it every time. I hated anyone touching her but me. But I was new to sex and shy. I thought I was in love, so I continued the practice with her. It wasn’t long after I realized sharing wasn’t going to be for me. I’m quite possessive – sharing just isn’t in my nature. With you two … I don’t know. I could see the way she sought your approval as I played with her. She was never mine, to begin with, was she? I guess, in a way, it let me be free to try something new too.”

I accepted his explanation with a nod. “To be honest, the fact that you were asking me for help let me make the decision. If it had been anyone else but you two, I wouldn't have done it,” he explained honestly. I never thought to think he might have reservations about this. I just assumed because he was a kink that he was a certain way, but I was wrong. He was far more considerate and sensitive than I gave him credit for.

“Did you enjoy it?” I asked him, concerned. Forcing people into unwanted situations like this wasn’t my intention. He beamed a wide smile at me and chuckled. “Oh yes, one for the history books for sure. One that the grandkids will not be hearing about.” I snorted. “Wow, this is some sort of pillow talk we have going on here, huh? Aren’t we just sexy?” I joked. He laughed then, full and throaty, and I chuckled in response. 

My laugh caused Ashlee to begin to stir against me. “Well, I think that’s my cue,” Lucas whispered as he stood. “Hey, Bobby.” “Hrm?” “Thank you for letting me be a part of this. It was an honor for you to trust me. I could tell you were worried about your ability to keep up with her. I had the same thoughts if I’m honest with you, but after seeing her with you…. I really don’t think you have anything to worry about. _You_ are what she wants – not the kink.” I gave Lucas a big grin as any doubts that may have lingered about us were officially wiped away. “Thanks, pal.” Ashlee gave a sleepy moan and rubbed her face against my shoulder. “I’ll hang out inside and keep anyone from coming out to give you two have a chance to talk and get dressed,” he whispered before walking away.

With that, Lucas left us alone on the terrace just as Ashlee opened her eyes to look at me. “Hey Bobarooni,” she said hoarsely. “Hey gorgeous,” I greeted her with a kiss to her forehead. She leaned up and looked around. “Is Lucas gone?” “Yeah, he wanted to give us some space. He’s standing guard inside so we could have a moment to collect ourselves.” “That’s nice of him,” she crooned with appreciation. We were silent for a moment before she giggled against me. “What?” I asked. “Well, tonight was unexpected.” “Was it?” “Yeah … I never in a million years thought you’d suggest something like this. And with Lucas of all people.” I shrugged.

She leaned up to look into my eyes, worry in hers. “Are we okay?” “Yeah, why wouldn’t we be gorgeous,” I told her as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Tonight, it was kind of a big step. I wanted to make sure … um … that you were okay with it all.” A blush crept across her cheeks, making her look adorable. “You were fucking, absolutely, amazing. You’re a goddess, do you know that?” She dismissed me with a snicker. “I don’t know about that.” “I do. Tonight, it was amazing, Ash. I’ll be honest, I never thought I’d be okay with any of this, but with you, it just feels right.” She buried her head into my neck, embarrassed. I tickled her sides, and she giggled against my chest, the sensation warming.

“Alright, we’d better get up and get dressed before someone breaks past sentinel Lucas and comes out here,” I told her. “Yeah, it’s getting chilly anyway.” She shifted off of me, and I have to admit I felt a loss at the distance between us. I could hold her all night, but I knew I should count my stars she’d let me hold her as long as she had. It was unusual that she let me hold her tenderly at all. I watched her stand and stretch her legs.

“Ohhh, wow … I am going to be so sore. You’ll have to take it easy on me for a while,” Ashlee smiled mischievously at me. “You never seem to like it easy,” I told her, returning her smile. She gave a silly shrug then looked to the towels Lucas had brought out. “Awww, Lucas brought us towels. Oooh, and a robe!” she said as she pulled the robe around her and handed me a towel. 

I pulled on my discarded clothes after we cleaned up. Once we’re dressed, we headed back into the villa hand and hand. I took a last glance at the terrace couch with a cheeky grin. I was going to struggle so hard not to giggle next time we were all up here. No one but us three would know what happened.


	7. B is for Bros

Lucas was leaning against a counter when we walked in. He gave Ashlee a big smile when she came through the door. “There’s the star of the show,” he announced. She did a little curtsy that made me chuckle. She walked up to Lucas and hugged him. “Thanks for the robe and standing watch. It was nice to let Bobby and me talk.” “My pleasure. It was the least I could do after that exciting performance.” He gave her a smoldering grin, and she slapped his chest playfully.

She released her hug and returned to my side, her hand slipping into mine. Not for the first time tonight, I found it ironic that watching my girl fuck another man would be the moment I realized I was completely, over the moon, in love with her. “Alright, I’m going to head down to the party before I’m too missed,” Lucas told us before he walked out of the room.

Ashlee picked her phone off the counter and looked at the screen. “Holy fuck, Bobby!! We’ve been gone for over an hour! Everyone’s going to wonder where we were!” she panicked. I shrugged and tugged at her robe. “Let them wonder,” I beamed at her mischievously. “Uh-huh, sure. You can say that, but those girls will grille me for hours if they think we got up to something.”

She darted out of the room and returned with her arms tangled in a dress she was pulling over her head. She pulled her dress into place and leaned to the mirror to try to tame her freshly-fucked hair into place. I didn’t have the heart to tell her she didn’t stand a chance. She came to the same conclusion and wrapped her hair into two buns on her head and pinned them into place. She frantically wiped her smudged makeup before turning to me abruptly. “Let’s go!”

The last song of the evening was playing by the time we made it back down to the yard. As the song ended, everyone cheered and whooped at the DJ before heading into the kitchen for snacks. I walked up to Lottie, putting my arm around her shoulders. I heard Ashlee saddle up to Chels at the back of the line. “Hey Bobs, I didn’t see you on the dance floor,” Lottie questioned with a puzzled look. “Yeah, Ashlee, Lucas, and I just chilled for a bit.” “Running a bit of interference between those two, huh?” Lottie asked, wanting to know if I had thwarted Lucas from grafting on my lass. I tapped my nose at her with a grin, and she gave me a good-for-you smirk. Oh, if she only knew how I’d gotten between them.

Lucas stepped in line in front of us as we walked. “The DJ was awesome! I can’t believe they got us BigT! Wasn’t he amazing?” Gary exclaimed from the other side of Lottie. “The bestest,” I replied, trying act excited. At hearing my reply, Lucas looked over his shoulder at me with a knowing smirk. We both knew damned-well I had no idea what the DJ had played tonight.


End file.
